The Journal: Secrets of the Past
by Memory Rise
Summary: When a dark secret of the past creeps up you, what can you do to hide it? Everyone has their skeletons in the closet, but what if this one doesn't want to die? Can I fix it, or will it will rip everything apart? Some SoMa and SoulxOC, I haven't decided. And maybe KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So, I know I need to update How It All Happened (I might re-name it), but here are a few reasons as to why I haven't and why I'm posting a new story.**

**I haven't had the time.**

**This idea has been nagging at me for a while now.**

**I just can't seem to sneak on to a computer to type it. Now why am I not typing it now? Reason 4.**

**My notebook is upstairs and I don't have anything I've written with me, since I don't want my parents to find it.**

**Ok, so now that that's all covered here's some more news. I have this weekly homework that I can use the computer for, soooo that means I might get the chance to update more! Yay! **

**On with the story with totally new OCs.**

Hey, there. Yeah, as you can tell, I'm rather new to this whole journal thing…. But, I'm giving it a shot. Oh, wait. You don't even know who I am!

Well, I'm Misosazai Sora Takanashi, but you can call me Wren (Misosazai=Wren). I'm a weapon called a Chakram. Hmmm… I know what to do! So, I'm pretty tall *cough* really tall. I have dark brown almond-shaped eyes with a ring of blue around the iris. I'm an Asian. And I had adopted parents…. Don't ask, I'm not up to talking about it. Erm… My mom says I have rose-petal lips, what ever that means. Straight brown hair (I swear it's not black! It's brown people!). And I'm a tom-boy. So, yeah, that about sums me up.

As you good people (psh… yeah right.) know weapons have meisters. My meister's name is Yumi Mikazuki Hitotose. And she's strawberry blonde with freckles. This is another looong story I'll get into later. Anyways, she's short (silly Irish. Yupp, she's Irish), with shoulder length hair. Greenish-blue eyes. Very pretty. She's more hipster than anything.

With that over, I can move on. Today was our first day at the DWMA. After a few months, I finally convinced Yumi to move from NYC to Death City to enroll here.

Now, we're walking up to the establishment and Yums (Haha, not like yum with an 's' but like Yooms) is blaring Paramore, which is fine with me. As long as she's coming.

We walk in and the scene in front of me is quite strange. Over by this big board type thing with these slips of paper is a group of students. They make quite an odd group. For one, the guys' hair is really weird, All three of them. One has this bright blue hair that sticks up in a star shape and he's shouting obnoxiously how he's gonna "surpass god". Then, there's this pale-ish kid with black hair and golden eyes. But he has 3 white stripes on the left side of his head. And he's dressed in a suit. Finally, the last boy has spiky white hair and I can see his eyes as we walk closer. They're bright red. He's muttering to himself and I catch just enough to hear "Bragging isn't cool…" The guy sends this blonde girl a side-long glance as he said this. There are several blondes in the group, but this one has her hair in pig- tails. My phone goes off and I check to see what it says. It's from Yumi.

It reads: 'Wow, the girl w/ the pig- tails is flat-chested.'

As I read the text, I realize Yumi is accurate with her statement. She is really… um…. Lacking in that department. I mean, all the other girls are really, er, developed and I'm a.. decent size. So is Yumi. Anyways, she has bright green eyes and she seems lean, but strong. The other blondes look like sisters, one with long hair, the other with shorter hair. their outfits seem similar, too. The last girl is a pretty Asian girl who, from her body language, is really dependable and shy.

I stop short of their group and Yumi nudges me. "Let's go ask if they can help us. This school seems pretty big and I'd hate to get lost. Besides, if we're gonna fit in, we might as well make some friends." She smirks as she says the last part, knowing how anti-social I am. I nod and we keep walking towards them. "Hi!" Yumi says brightly. The blue-haired one looks like he's about to say something when Stripes (I have dubbed him so until we learn his name) stops him with a glare. He then turns his inquisitive stare to us. The girl with pig- tails is the first to speak.

"You must be new!" she says. "I'm Maka and this is Soul." She gestures to the shark-tooth albino then they both wave.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND I SHALL SURPASS EVEN GOD! IT IS A GREAT HONOR FOR YOU TO HAVE MET ME!" he laughs and the Asian girl blushes a bit.

"I'm Tsubaki, and I apologize for his behavior." Her voice is soft and delicate. I was about to throttle this Blackstar kid, but I managed to restrain myself for her sake.

"Well, since introductions are in order, these two are Elizabeth and Patricia. You may call them Liz and Patty. I am Death the Kid, but I simply go by Kid." Woah, Lord Death's son. Way too awesome.

"I'm Yumi and this is Misosazai." She calls me by my Japanese name when we meet new people.

"Please, call me Wren or Sazai though! Misosazai is such a mouth full." I can't help but to add that. It's in my nature. Maka offers to take us to the Death Room to meet Lord Death and we graciously accept, since we have no idea where that is.

**A.N. I didn't bother to describe the SE characters too thoroughly, since you know what the look like. Look up Chakram online. It's pretty cool, plus Sazai can take up all different sizes in her weapon form (this weapon comes in many sizes. Just look at the pictures on Wikipedia. No SE characters in the AN 'cause I need to hurry. Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. No witty comments today. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, 'KAY?**

**Chapter 2- It's NOT What's on The Inside That Counts!**

Maka takes us down to the Death Room, and on the way we become tight. She tells us all about the school, her cheating jerk of a father, and how much she loves her mom. For such a small girl, she's got a lot of fire behind her. When we get to the Death Room, Lord Death (I GOT THE MEET HIM!) interviews us and gives us the whole rundown. I tell him all about my different forms, like how I can change sizes, become 2 small chakrams for close hand to hand combat (or just one...), become a chakram with and without a handle, and our super amazing Soul Resonance move. Soul Catcher. I pretty much become this dream catcher looking thing, just with sharp edges, and if the kishin/witch is weak enough, I can rip their souls from their bodies. Bad, evil, corrupt souls get caught in my web, but souls not tainted with evil pas right through. That's how our move got it's name, since it's like a dream catcher for souls. After thoroughly explaining EVERYTHING, Lord Death (so cool...) tells us that we're in Professor Stein's class.

"Be careful," Maka says to us as we walk to class. "Stein loves a chance to dissect a new student..." Yumi shivers and I feel bad for her. She hates any kind of dissection ever since that one incident years ago involving a pudding cup and fish... Trust me. You DON'T wanna know. "But don't worry! I'm sure if a student went missing, Lord Death will have his head... I hope." Yumi looked comforted by this thought, but not much.

We entered the class and Stein was already halfway through his dissection. From what it looks like, he was dissecting some kind of bird. Poor thing. Maka leads us to the back and we slowly sneak up so we won't be noticed. "Sazai! I don't wanna be in this claaas!" Yumi whispers. I just shrug and we take our seats, undetected. Mission accomplished. Or so we think.

"Well, Maka, are you going to introduce us to the new students?" Stein asks, not even looking up from the pitiful animal on his table.

"This is Yumi and Misosazai. And no. You cannot dissect them." He snaps his fingers and makes the arm swinging movement that people make when the say 'Darn.' You know that move? Anyways, after a long, disturbing class, everyone meets by that big board thing full of missions like we planed it. I see Liz, Patty, and Kid walking towards us, coming from their class that got out a little later than ours.

"Hey, Soul, random question, but is there a music room or something?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! (Author: Is there? 'Cause I really don't know.) Why? Do you play anything, Yumi?" Soul has a spark in his eyes, as though the idea that a girl plays an instrument is amazing to him.

"Yupp." she replies. "I play the saxophone, piano, and guitar. Plus, I sing! And Sazai plays the violin and guitar. She says she can't, but I believe she can sing." She sticks her tongue out and I give her my mild death glare. Ha. That shut her up. Soul promises to show us to Music Room #3 (OHSHC!) tomorrow after class, but he's busy today. Our posse (lol) walks back to our apartments, except Kid, Liz, and Patty, who live in a mansion.

"Wait!" Maka yells as Yumi and I walk up the stairs. "Wanna come over for dinner at 7?" I look at Yumi and she shrugs. I yell down a quick 'yes' and we continue our trek upstairs. Settling into our living room we look at our home. We (I) finished packing yesterday and we painted our rooms. Yumi has pale purple-lavender walls to go with her purple and yellow furniture. Pictures of her family and her American Bulldog are all over her room and a portrait I painted of her is hung on the wall. instruments and music are spread around her room. Mine is a light navy blue, with a darker midnight blue accent wall with a silver tree painted on it (took me FOREVER). Then all my furniture is black and silver with a blue bedspread. My sketches are tacked up all over my room along with several of my art projects. All my instruments are in my closet.

"Saaazaiiii! We gotta leave sooon! It's almost 7!" Yumi yells from down the hall. "Hmm? 'Kay!" I yell back. I slide on my socks down the hallway and slip on my Vans that are by the door. "Let's go!" Yumi says in a funny voice and I lock our door. Yumi jumps down the stair and I slide down the rail.

Nothing could have prepared us for what came next...

**A.N. Hope you liked it! I have a few more OCs up my sleeve and a real twisted plot that is soon coming into the picture (I'd say in the next 1-3 chapters. And no, my plot is not all sappy romantic. It's mostly conspiracy.) Well, no more insight on my plot, even though I gave you next to nothing!**

**REVIEWS GET LONGER CHAPPIES! Maybe next chapter I'll put a riddle and the first person to solve it get a seek peek at the next chapter and the second person gets cookies! Third person miiight get a shout out, if I'm feeling nice.  
**

**Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey, still no funny dialogue. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews! I'd list names, but I'm really tired right now, so I'm too lazy to. Maybe in my end author's note... OH! HOLD DA PHONE! So, the reason I'm updating this, but not How It All Happened is 'cause I'm writing this off the top of my head, with no rough draft. Nothing. Not even an outline, even though I do have a plot. But, for How It All Happened, I have the next few chapters written up. REALLY nicely, I might add. So, Sayonara.  
**

**And, yes, I changed the title.**

**Disclaimer: I no own nuthin'. Damn.  
**

**Read the bottom A.N. for some important information! Well, it's important to me... Still, PLEEEEAAASE read it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3- She Cooks Like My Grandma. **

_Knock. Knock._ _Knock._

The three, sharp raps to the door rang out in the empty hall. Maka suddenly filled our line of vision as she opened the door and let us in.

"Hey, long time no see." She said jokingly, a quirky smile on her face. Soul was on the couch, half asleep. "Ugh. Gimme a moment and-" Yumi cut her off with a shake of her head and her eyes had a 'Let me.' look in them.

She walked over to the couch and took out her iPod. Placing it next to her head, she blared "Whip My Hair" or whatever straight into his ear. Soul bolted up, then promptly tripped on a pillow Yumi had placed on the floor. He fell flat on his face and Maka and I (who had successfully kept our giggles in) burst out in a full out laughing fit. We joined Yumi on the ground, clutching our sides, faces red, trying to suck in air. Soul finally realized he was in his living room and figured what had happened. He started grumbling to himself, "Not cool..." I had finally caught my breath and I came right back with my comeback. "Soul, quit talking about yourself. I know I have a low self-esteem, but you have a problem if you're insulting yourself." Not my best, but it got us all riled up again and we couldn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes. Unfortunately, this is where the night goes down hill for us (or off the couch in Soul's case xD)

"Sooouuull-kun! My little scythey-boy! Why are you- Oh! We have guests!" This lady walks in... but I'm not really sure what she is. She has purple cat ears and a tail... And she's only in a towel. "Wellllll, hello! Maka, you didn't tell me we had people coming over! If you had, I could have gotten a little surprise ready for them! I know how to make it up, though!"**(I'm not good at writing things for people like Blair... Soorry if she seems OOC)** With a snap of her fingers, her towel disappears, leaving... something else. I can't call them clothes, 'cause they're almost as bad as the towel! Before anyone can say anything, she runs into the kitchen. Almost immediately the smell of burnt fish floats into the room.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that!?" Couldn't have said it better myself Yumi. Maka suggested we all sit on the couch while she deals with the cat lady. She comes out and the, how do I put this, scantily clad women walks out with her, carrying a burnt blob that seems to be the source of the horrific odor.

"I made fish!" She shouts. I walk up to her and poke the "fish".

"What did you do, cook it with a flame thrower?" I ask. "This looks like my Grandma's cooking... Is it even edible?"

She looks surprised then smiles real big. "Of course it's edible, silly! I'm Blair by the way!" I look at Yumi, who had slipped her shoes back on and was waiting for me by the door.

"Well, I'm Misosazai and that's my meister Yumi." I say gesturing to her. My hands clasp behind my back and I stand there, awkwardly, trying not to look at Blair.

"It's been great and all, Soul, Maka, but we should get going. Thanks for the... interesting evening. Good bye... Blair." She walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Yumi gave them all a smile (though it was a tad forced) and dragged me out. As we walked upstairs, I could hear Maka yelling at the cat lady, saying stuff like 'WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL CAT?!' Yumi seemed to have heard as well, for she was shaking her head, a small smile on her face, murmuring, "We sure have a way of picking friends..." Couldn't agree more.

When we got into our apartment, I got us each a bowl of cereal. After eating we both got ready for bed, Yumi taking forever in the shower, me getting blasted with some cold water at the end of mine.

"Night, Yumi." I call softly down the hall.

"Night, Sazai." She calls back with a yawn.

I slip into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.

* * *

I was running. Running fast. The moon above me was laughing, blood dripping from its mouth, reminding me of what I was running fro- Stop. Don't think. Just run. My footsteps echoed off the cobblestone streets. I was breathing heavy and the sound was rebounding off the buildings lining the street. A pounding was heard behind me, getting closer and sounding to an unknown rhythm. The large, lumbering steps were gaining on me.

I turned a corner, hoping to lose the creature chasing me, but it was still behind me.

"Stop running, my little songbird. I just want to hear your beautiful singing." There was a mocking tone to the voice and it spurred me to keep running.

Eventually, I ran into a dead end and was forced to face the beast chasing me. "Quit with the pleasantries. I don't want to hear your lies." The steadiness of my voice surprised me. It was nothing like the emotional wreck I was inside my mind. I saw my best friend, tossed like she weighed nothing, then slammed against a wall. The blood lust in the eyes of her killer as he moved to finish her off so he could eat her soul. And it kept repeating, over and over until I could take no more.

"Aww. I was just trying to be nice, little one. Besides, I do wish to hear you sing. I want to hear the song you will sing as I rip you limb from limb. I want to relish in the echoes of it as I devour your soul. You evaded me once, years ago, but now I have you." He slowly closed the distance between us coming closer and closer. I could see his teeth, gleaming in the blood of my dead friends. He was smiling, but it held no happiness; his teeth were sharp and ragged. "Sing, little songbird, sing." That's the last thing I heard.

* * *

I woke up and my heart was pounding.

* * *

**A.N. Oooh. Suspense. So, I was reading Ginger's newest fic, Most Wanted, and it planted this brilliant little seed in my head that sprouted into a fantastic idea. Now, I won't start the story until this one is close to finished, but if you guys want, I will give you a preview of it. It does have OCs, but they are NOT based on me or Ginger. And even if you don't want a preview, I still might post the story later. Oh, and it's plot is not similar to Ginger's. I think. I'm pretty sure it's not, but then again, I don't really know what she's planning. She never tells me anything. **

**Well, that's all for now folks! SORRY IF THIS SEEMED RUSHED. I AM TYPING THINS IN SECRET, WHILE I SHOULD BE DOING A SCHOOL PROJECT.  
**

**Oh, and the title has a story behind it. Quite sad and funny at the same time. You know, the terrible humor when you laugh at something pitiful. I'll tell you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Yoyoyo! Mem in da house! Jkjk, but I am back. No one liked the last chapter? :/ Well, I didn't love it much either. I needed filler, just like jelly doughnuts need, well, jelly. SO I am finally updating. Well, I have to admit. I don't really know what this chapter will end up being like. I've been focused on this new (and I think more interesting) SE fanfic idea. Plus, I've been too busy reading/watching Chibi Vampire/Karin. I need some silly manga/anime in my life.**

**Well, here goes. Wish me luck...**

* * *

**How Many Blondes Are There!?**

Normal day, normal day. Which really means: Boring day, boring day... Sorry I haven't written in a while. Yumi and I have been so damn busy. Then there's that dream... Never mind. No need to burden you people with my twisted-ness.

Any-who, normal day. Established that. Now, why is this important? Because I'm about to wish for the normal day to stay normal. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna write story-mode, not journal-mode.

* * *

"And you cut a small incision here, then another here. From here, you..." I completely tune Stein out. I don't care how to dissect some poor endangered animal, can't we move on and do some fighting?

"Oi! Yumi, you got the sheet music for "Just Give Me A Reason"? We should practice today." Lately Soul has been stealing my meister. And my meister, Yumi, focuses more on their "musical get-togethers". I lean back so I'm not blocking Yumi and look down the row. Maka is stewing, Black Star isn't paying any attention, and Tsubaki is keeping an eye on her meister to make sure he doesn't act like a complete fool. The last two are expected, but unless you truly know Maka (or have great observation skills as I do) then you wouldn't understand what's wrong. Honestly, it's rather obvious. Maka is simply jealous.

I focus back on my paper.

_Green as a lime,_

_And just as sour._

_My poor friend's heart_

_Hurts every hour._

_Foolish and young  
_

_Falling in love._

_This sweet, kind girl_

_Is a trapped dove._

_But I must admit,_

_This doesn't surprise me._

_Love makes you blind,_

_So that you cannot see._

_Love is magic, _

_But magic is just an illusion._

_Trust me on this one,_

_Don't fall to confusion._

_My heart is cold,_

_It is all alone._

_Yet, my heart is whole._

_And sturdy as stone._

_Don't make those mistakes,_

_Or learn as I did._

_Don't fall in love,_

_Like a love-sick kid._

_Love-sick child, don't you know?  
_

_Love is an illness._

_Love isn't real, it isn't._

_It's better to love less._

The paper is snatched up from the table and I am too slow to react. I see Yumi skim it over, then sigh. "Sazai. What. The. Hell. Is. This? First a poem about drowning, then getting burned alive, then about being invisible, then sucked into a tornado, then buried alive, now this?!"** (I actually have poems for all these things...)** I only give her a look. Poems are my outlet, sue me. She shakes her head and Soul grabs the paper.

"Jeez, Wren-chan, a little creepier and you might be able to give Crona a run for some money!" He should see my drowning poem.

My right eye twitches. "DON'T CALL ME WREN-CHAN!"

"Ahem. Ms. Misosazai. Is there something you wish to share with the class?" Stein asks. Obviously his question was rhetorical and this is my cue to shut up and sit down (I stood when I yelled), but I answer him anyways.

"Well, I do believe that is the case! I do have something to say. Can we stop with these pointless dissections? I know this is the EAT class, but even we have to train. This is the DWMA. Or hadn't you heard?" I then give him my best derpy face. To end it all, I kick Soul (that's what he gets for calling me that stupid name!) and plop in my seat. Then I wait. And wait. Then, being the nutcase he is, Stein laughs, shakes his head and renews his dissection.

"Detention, Ms. Takanashi, after school. Today." Damn smirk. Even Ox is laughing.

* * *

(Time skip. After detention)

I walk out of the classroom after detention and receive a text from my meister, Yumi.

_Hey! DTK wants u 2 meet us the park. he wants us 2 meet some1 and says the park is symmetrical enough (the one across frm our apartment). hurry!__ (Be here in liek 8 minutes. Kid mite freak out if u dnt)  
_

And here is where I go and run.

...

* * *

**Kid POV**

Sazai runs into the park, right on time. I can see that, like everyone else, she is interested in the curtain behind me.

"Welcome, friends! I know you are all wondering why I have gathered you here. Well, I have some exciting news! One of my childhood best friends will be attending the DWMA and has come to meet you!" I open the curtain and there is my long time friend, smiling at everyone.

"Hi everyone! I'm Sydney. This is my weapon, Aidan."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Silence filled the park. No one could help but stare at the petite blonde girl standing on stage. Her long hair fell in waves to her waist. Baby blue eyes sparkled. Rosy cheeks, dazzling smile. This girl had it all.

Blackstar coughed. "Hey, Kid. How'd your buddy here score such a nice looking meister?" Kid gave him a puzzled look.

"Erm, I'm not really sure of the story of how they met... Sydney, how did you two meet up?" It was clear to everyone (except maybe Blackstar) that the Sydney girl was Kid's friend. And it was clear to Maka that she was looking for someting... more.

Sydney starts to explain how Aidan had saved her from something when Sazai realized something. There were so many blondes. So many. Kid nudged her.

"What's with the weird look?" He noticed that after scanning the area, Sazai had a weird, quirky expression.

"So many blondes..." She said, ending it with a giggle. Kid laughed quietly along with her. But that giggle was cut short when she noticed the new girl staring daggers at her. _Huh. What's her problem?_ She mused. _Wait a second..._ Then Blackstar couldn't keep his mouth shut and decided to take the spotlight from Sydney. He ran up, knocking Kid down, and then got dragged out by Tsubaki. "Ow.. Kid get the damn flying fuck off' a me!"

* * *

**A.N. Ehhhhhhh. So terrible. So very, very terrible. I'm not good at comic scenes. Very bad. Plus, I have TWO new story ideas. **

**On the random side, anyone ever heard of Code Geass?**

**Bye. Meh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. So, I'm gonna mix it up a bit and try a semi-different format for my story. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SE.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Test+Imagination=Breakdown?

_Super Written Test today. Got some great sleep last night, no cramming in one last fact for me. Hoping to get a decent score, since I've never failed a test. I don't plan to start now!  
_

This morning was pretty hectic, considering it's a Monday. Mondays are usually the days everyone comes back from a tiring weekend, even though they say they were 'catching up on sleep'.

Maybe tests just do this to people.

I check my watch and see we have a little over 5 minutes until class starts, so i see no need to rush in and compare notes.

When we walk in, Maka waves us over. "Hey! Took you guys long enough. I almost thought you were gonna be late. What's with the get-ups?" Instead of our usual attire, Yumi and I dressed in some sweat pants-capri things, loose t-shirts, and a hoodie.

Yumi explains. "Well, this is a pretty long test, so we don't want to wear uncomfortable clothes and have our focuses shift from the test to our clothes." Maka nods and drops the subject. "Didn't you score perfectly on this last year?"

Maka nods and blushes a bit. "Yeah. I scored a perfect 100! That's what I'm shooting for again this year!" Yumi and I smile. No doubt she's top of the class.

"Well, be careful, Sazai here might give you a run for your money!" Yumi winks at me and laughs. She knows how much learning is to me. Ox scoffs behind me and says that HE will most likely get the 100 and beat the rest of the class.

* * *

_The next day_

The results are posted. Thank goodness! I didn't sleep at all last night, I just kept worrying and wondering. A crowd of students is gathered around the board. Suddenly someone yells.

"WHAT? I'M IN THIRD PLACE? WITH A 97? ARGH! NO!" Was that Ox?... -.-" Talk about over dramatic. Somehow, Yumi wove her way to the bored and she let out a cheer.

"YES! I got a 78!" **(A.N. Not trying to be mean to Ginger. I mean honestly, I believe she's super smart, but lately she's been calling herself an idiot, and she had like a C in Algebra, and then she had to transfer schools and she couldn't even transfer to mine. You get the picture.)**

I smile. Hopefully she'll shoot higher next time, but I'm glad she isn't down-grading herself. Now if only I could get up front! Someone grabs my wrist and pulls me into the dispersing crowd. Maka. She must have been waiting to see her results, too. When we're close enough, I quickly scan the board and through the ranks. In the 50s? No. 60s? No. 70s? No. 80s...? No. Dammit, where is my name? Wait, no. Don't tell me. I'm even lower than the 50s! I pull my arm away and wrap both around myself. Shit, how could I have done so poorly? I don't even want to see my placement now. Did I not study enough? I could have sworn I answered all the questions, and I was so confident on all of them. Maybe I was... too confident? Arrogant, even? So arrogant, I only THOUGHT I was answering them correctly? But how? I mean...

"SAZAI!" My name, shouted directly into my right ear, throws me from my internal rant. Slowly, I turn to see Maka with a worried look on her face. "Hey, why'd you freeze up? We're not even at the board yet." She's right, of course. We still have a few steps to go but I already looked. Is Maka waiting to see the results up close? She takes hold of my wrist again and drags me forward. "See, now we're here. now, lets find my name and your's and... oh." I look up at the results and check the first on the list. Maka Albarn. Score: 99. Oh, no. No no no no no. I turn to look at Maka and she seems a bit crestfallen. Then she points up. "Look, there's your name, right beneath mine. You got a 98. Good job." She turns and smiles softly. Her disappointment is gone, replaced by a satisfied look. "Not as good as last year, but best in class will do."

We both walk away from the board. Maka swings her arms back and forth as she walks, mine are in my pockets, shoulders sagging with relief. I hear some one call my name and turn to see Maka's dad. She scowls, but motions for me to walk up to him. "I'll catch up with you, okay?" I ask. She nods and continues on her way.

Spirit looks really awkward, standing there with his hands behind his head. "Hey, look, Wren," I flinch a bit at the name. "Could you, maybe, buy, um, buy Maka's favorite book and give it to her with this card?" He shoves money and a card into my hands and looks at me pleadingly.

"Sure." He looks like an over-excited puppy and starts pouring out thank you. Smiling softly, I think of how lucky Maka is to have parents who love her. I just hope she realizes shat she has before it's too late.

* * *

Maka is already home in her apartment, so I leave the book in a bag with it's card on the doorknob. I hope she'll take a look at it, since there's a tag with my name on it, put there so she wouldn't throw it away.

On the way down to my apartment, I run into Soul. "Hey, Soul! I left a bag on your apartment door, could you give it to Maka for me?" He nods and flashes me his 'cool guy smile'.

"No problem. A cool guy like me will do things for a pretty girl like you." He winks then we both bust out laughing. When we finally regain our composure, we go our separate ways and he steps into his apartment. "My price: I get to call you Wren-Chan." Then he shuts the door, leaving me no time to respond.

* * *

**A.N. The end of chapter 5. Thanks for reading folks! This update was long overdue. Bye!**


End file.
